Love Makes or Breaks A Family
by Helena Mira
Summary: Nanny' fiance from birth shows up at the Everett house throwing everything into turmoil.


_I do not own these characters and make no profit from them. This story is a continuation of the story "Love Makes A Family: Epiphany." Reading the previous "Love Makes A Family" stories will also help in understanding this one._

**Love Makes (or Breaks) A Family **

Tension was thicker than ever in the Everett household after Emmeline left. Nanny and Trelawney seemed to be waiting for something to happen. The Everett children were watchful of any sign that Nanny and their father might be falling in love. The Professor, busy with his work at the university, was aware that something was going on with the others, but as usual his divided focus was concentrated on university matters, not family. Trelawney was frustrated. If something didn't happen soon, it might be too late. At last she went to Hal to sound him out with an idea that she had had. Hal was eager to do anything to further the case, even if it did seem like a wild scheme.

"Now Hal," she said in a low voice so that Butch or Prudence couldn't hear if they entered the room. "This situation will very shortly be hopeless, if we don't intervene. What we need to do is take a page out of Shakespeare and create a ruse to bring them together, alone, somewhere that will force them to spend time with one another so that nature can take its course."

Her eyes were twinkling mischievously and in spite of himself, Hal grinned at the thought.

"I can handle Phoebe," she continued. "I am pretty good at hiding my thoughts from her when in conversation. Perhaps you can deal with your father."

Hal groaned, "Do you know how hard it is to distract him from his work?"

Trelawney grimaced. "It's about the only thing that's hard to distract him from. Maybe you could approach him when he is practicing his putting."

The Professor was an avid golfer and one of his favorite forms of entertainment when at home was to practice his putting. Nanny, on the other hand, was always ready to drop everything at a moment's notice, if someone needed help.

The two looked at each other, the same thought popping into their heads.

"Tonight," they both said together.

Luck was with them. Around eight, Trelawney invited her sister outside to watch the stars for a bit. She knew how restless Phoebe had been since Emmeline left and how gazing at the stars calmed her. There was no moon, so it was a perfect night. The two sisters went out together and sat side by side on the bench in contemplation.

Meanwhile Hal went to see his father. He knew that his father had given tests to one of his classes that day because at dinner he had been complaining about grading them. Just as he predicted, the Professor was tapping golf balls across his study as a means of procrastinating his grading. Hal casually walked in.

"Dad, do you want to come outside with me and check out the stars? I've set up my telescope in the backyard and it's a perfect night for it."

"Anything to avoid that pile of papers on my desk," he quipped, winking cheerfully.

Hal knew that Nanny and Trelawney would already be out in the yard. They would be gazing at the stars intently (at least Nanny would). At the sound of the back door, Trelawney would slip away and come into the house through the front door, locking it as she came in. Hal meanwhile, once his Dad was outside, would lock the backdoor, thus locking the two outside. The kids would then shut off the lights in the back of the house so that it would be nice and dark.

The plan worked perfectly. Realizing that they were locked out and the kids were not going to let them in the Professor chuckled, "Think that they're trying to tell us something?"

Looking around the pitch-black yard Nanny answered, "I do believe that you are right. It would seem that at least two of them have taken up matchmaking in their spare time."

"How do you think that they figured it out?" asked the Professor.

"Trelawney misses nothing. She and Hal have been collaborating on some scheme for a while. You just haven't noticed," she replied.

As his eyes became accustomed to the dark he could make out the bench that was in the backyard. He decided that as long as they were stuck out there he might as well make the most of it. Turning toward her, he held out his hand. With a conspiratorial smile of her own, she extended her own back. Taking it, he led her over. After he was seated, he pulled her down on his lap. He gazed up at her eyes, sparkling with love in the dim light.

"I don't know which are more beautiful, the stars or your eyes," he said softly.

She smiled, "That's quite poetic for a mathematician."

"I have my inspiration in my arms, my lovely Phoebe," he breathed, aware that he had broken is own rule. But how could he call her Nanny when he was holding her like this? She was too moved to answer but she lowered her lips for the inevitable kiss. There was magic in that kiss that he had never felt before. She was falling into him; she was a part of him.

She felt it too. Cradled in his arms like this she found herself able to forget everything but him. They were together in a place where time and space no longer mattered. Her name on his lips had fallen on her ears like music. He finally released her mouth so they both could breathe. She rested her head on his shoulder and he gently kissed her forehead. She could feel a peace, a genuine calm fall over her. He must have perceived her tranquility, because he slowly released her and they stood up.

Taking her hand, he said, "Let's walk."

She realized that she was trembling. Unsure of what would happen next, but trusting that his actions were guided by fate, she wordlessly followed. When they had reached a point where they could look up and see nothing but stars they lay down together side by side in the cool grass. As they gazed into the night sky, he pointed towards the heavens and spoke,

"Infinite."

"Yes," she responded.

There was no need for any further words. Together as they took in the infinite majesty of the cosmos their hearts and souls joined. Phoebe knew that no physical connection could ever come close to the perfection of this union. Released from the temporal world she reached over to grasp his hand. Through his touch she felt his life's energy flowing into her as she knew hers was flowing into him. The quick intake of his breath told her that he felt it too.

As the minutes slipped by they lay there, side-by-side, seemly chastely holding hands. Looking at them, no one could know how deeply their souls had wrapped themselves around each other. No physical passion would ever be as heady. Yet deep inside her physical being, Phoebe began to feel that yearning within her womb. She had tried to deny it, she had tried to ignore it, she had even tried to banish it from her thoughts. But contemplating the vast and endless universe, she became fully aware that this deepest desire was not of her own making. Larger forces were at work and she was subject to them. However with all of the upset of recent days and with Emmeline's pop-psychology analyses still fresh in her mind, like so many other things, she didn't make the connections.

For his part, these same feelings were once again stirring within the Professor's conscious. In an odd twist of fate, he accepted them for what they were. For once he sought neither a rational explanation nor a psychological justification. Perhaps it was because he had been deeply in love and married before. He had already learned what a true marriage of mind and heart was. He knew that when man loves a woman as deeply as he loved this one, it was the most natural desire in the world to join with her in creating a new life.

In his mind's eye, he could see his first wife, heavily pregnant with Hal. He could still recall the feelings wonder and awe when he would look at her and know what they had done, what they had made together. But then a new vision began to emerge from the old before his eyes. It was Phoebe now who was large with is child. She was more beautiful than he had ever seen her. Made more so by the miracle within, smiling with that special smile that all mothers have for their children as they carry them. He could see her reaching out to him and grasping his hand.

Thus his were feelings of recognition. He didn't need to question them. Without anyone to tell him (for once), he knew it was a matter of faith. Because he took it all on faith, for him it was all very simple. Love such as this did not come around in life often. But when it presented itself, it must be accepted without question. Leaning up on his elbow, he gazed down at the real Phoebe. The smile on her face told him that she was sharing in his vision. Tenderly he placed his hand on her stomach, in the place where he knew that their child would grow. She opened her eyes and looked up at him in wonder, like a newborn looks at her parents for the very first time. Lightly she laid her hand on his. Looking down at their hands joined together, he spoke a single word, "Mine."

Forgetful of the forces aligned against them, against this mystical vision that defied reality her face curved into a soft smile, "Ours."

He felt himself react. He wanted more than anything to make her his own. Her eyes glowed as she sensed his desire and he knew that she was ready to respond. He bent down and kissed her deeply. Tonight her response seemed much more heightened then before. As he rolled onto her he felt her need once again. She worked her hands down his back, pressing him ever more closely into her. He wondered if she was even aware of what she was doing. He wondered if she was not trying to physically achieve the same interconnection of mind and soul they had achieved only moments before.

He rolled over again so she was on top. If he thought that this would calm her he was wrong. Her passions were stirred even more greatly, as he was now able to run his hands over her body. He couldn't help himself. She was so soft and so beautiful in the starlight. Any man would be crazy not to take advantage of the opportunity. She responded to his touch by whispering, "Please, please, make me yours."

As soon as the word "advantage" came into his mind, he became fully aware of the woman trembling in his arms with all of her weakness and vulnerability. Somewhere deep inside he couldn't do it. It was almost as if she was asking him to take possession of her. But he didn't want to. He loved her free and soaring spirit. He would never own her. She would be his partner in life, his guide to the extremes of the universe. He was not ready to fulfill their love on a physical level and neither was she. Her frailty had never seemed more apparent than in recent days. Softly he turned and gently laid her back on the ground, covering her face with kisses as light as feathers.

"I love you," he said softly. "Whatever force is compelling you to ask me to possess you, I know it is not from within you. I do not want to own or possess you. I simply want to love you."

As he gazed down at her, he heard her sigh of acceptance and then she looked at him with tears in her eyes. When she whispered it was barely audible, "I love you. No matter what happens I will always love you and you alone."

He heard the aching in her voice, but thought it came from disappointed desire and her words were assurances that his actions that night would not change her love. She knew that he was not rejecting, but protecting her.

Closing his eyes he laid back again. Still holding her hand, he could perceive her breathing as each breath matched the others. Knowing that they lay there because two children had dreamed a dream, he knew that this moment was not only the result of a child's prank, it was also the fulfillment of a higher plan. Phoebe knew his mind and wished that this time would never end. She wished that somehow their essence could escape the physical world whose duties and responsibilities threatened to destroy this lovely dream and all its promise.

Lost in their own thoughts, they were unaware of how much time actually elapsed. At length they stood and walked back to the house. The children had unlocked door and they smiled at each other as they passed by the living room where Hal and Trelawney, each on his own couch had fallen asleep while waiting to see if their plan had worked. The Professor put his finger to his lips as they quietly went up the stairs. With a quick kiss good night they parted.

That night, after many nights of restless sleep they each slept soundly. When Phoebe woke up she looked out at the sunshine streaming through the window. In the light of day she remembered that the time of reckoning had come. This was the day when she lost control of her destiny as she was swept up by the winds of adversity, the winds of promises once made on her behalf that she must keep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Before she went downstairs she caught the Professor in the hallway. Looking around he grabbed her around the waist and stole a quick kiss. It surprised her but she knew that she had to give him a warning,

"I'm at sixes and sevens today. Mars is passing through Aquarius and I must warn you that I may not be in control of my fate for the next few days."

But he laughed, "And when have we ever known you not to be in control?"

But she couldn't think of a good answer for that so she continued on her way. She had tried.

Thankfully Emmeline had warned her. It was the day that Phoebe had been dreading from the first moment that she realized that she had fallen completely, irrevocably in love with Harold Everett. The children were all eating breakfast in the kitchen, when she realized that he was at the door, she said, "I'll get it."

However Trelawney also sensed that he was there, and said, "No, I will."

It was enough time for Hal, Butch, and Prudence to get to the door first. They had no idea of who might be there, but since it had set off a contest of wills between the Figalillys they assumed that the "something" that Trelawney had earlier warned of was about to happen. Hal was relieved because after weeks of doing nothing, they were finally going to be able to take action. While Nanny and Trelawney were having a showdown of some sort back in the kitchen, Hal opened the door to find a rather interesting man on the other side. Tipping his hat, he handed over his card.

"Cholmondeley Featherstonehaugh," sounded out Hal, mystified by the unusual words. If he had though Figalilly was a funny name . . .

"'Chumley Fenshaw's' the name," he corrected the pronounciation.

Looking at the card, Prudence wrinkled her nose, "Can I call you Mr. Feathers?"

"Certainly Prudence," he answered airily.

"You must know Nanny," replied Butch.

"Why do you say that Butch?"

"Because she always says stuff like that," answered Hal.

Nanny and Trelawney came to the door. Trelawney was positively glowering at Mr. Feathers, while Nanny looked very calm and gracious.

"Phoebe darling, you look lovely as ever," he gushed.

"You're looking very well yourself," she answered cordially.

The young man beamed with pleasure and turning to Trelawney said, "Well if it isn't little Trel. How are you doing, my little love?"

"Not as well as I was before you showed up, and I am NOT your little love!" Nanny gave her little rap on the shoulder and she looked up mutinously.

The Professor came bounding down the stairs. "Hello all, I thought I heard someone at the door."

" Cholmondeley Featherstonehaugh at your service, old boy," answered the visitor with a little bow.

A bit nonplussed by the odd behavior, the Professor extended his hand and said, "Pleased to meet you!"

"Not for long," muttered Trelawney. That earned her another, slightly harder rap from Nanny. Cholmondeley gave her a look of sympathy.

Deciding to change his demeanor he knelt before her and said gently, "I'm very sorry about your parents, dear. I know that it must be very hard for you. Is there anything, anything at all that I can do for you?"

Trelawney's temper finally exploded. "Yes! Go away! Go away and never come back!"

Her vehemence shocked everyone but Cholmondeley, who patted her head and said soothingly, "There, there now my little Trel, it will be alright."

"Unhand me!" she shouted. "I am not your little Trel and everything will NOT be alright."

To everyone's amazement, she stamped her foot and went running out of the house and down the block.

The Professor was immediately worried. "I hope that she doesn't get lost again."

"No," said Nanny. "She's just gone over to Francine's house."

"How can you be sure? The last time she disappeared overnight," he explained to Cholmondeley.

"Oh dear! The poor child! What could have brought that on?" he asked with a seemingly genuine concern.

"The other kids in school were mean to her. We had no idea of where she was because after she ran away she got lost and then SHE didn't know where she was. But Waldo found her and everything was alright," explained Prudence.

"Good man Waldo," responded Cholmondeley, looking down at the large sheepdog who had come to see what all the fuss was about.

Waldo barked in agreement.

"I'll get it," said Nanny just before the phone rang. The Professor threw up his hand in mock frustration, while Cholmondeley smiled fondly. They could hear Nanny talking on the phone to Mrs. Fowler who wanted to know why the child had come running into her house in tears. They listened to Nanny's side of the conversation.

"Yes I know Mrs. Fowler, it is quite disturbing . . . Yes I am sure that Francine is doing her best to calm her down . . . Yes I cannot imagine what things would be like if she didn't have Francine to come to . . . Thank you, but I am sure that she won't try running away again. . . Yes, thank you again, I appreciate your help."

They all heard the click of the phone being returned to the cradle. As Nanny returned, Butch asked, "Was that Mrs. Fowler?"

"Butch . . ." the Professor began.

"Of course," interrupted Nanny quickly. "Why don't we all come into the living room and sit down?"

After they were seated, the Professor opened the conversation by asking, "So are you . . . ?"

". . . a relative of Phoebe's?" he finished. "No just a very dear old friend."

He looked at Nanny with a fondness that bothered the Professor. Hal immediately picked upon the tension but didn't know what to think. He wished that Trelawney was there. She clearly knew something about the stranger and whatever it was she didn't like it. Nanny was looking uncomfortable. She smiled at Mr. Feathers with what seemed to be warmth. Her discomfort set the others on edge, but Mr. Feathers seemed blithely unaware.

Hal watched as father attempted to have a conversation but the man kept finishing his questions. He could see that his father was more and more irritated. Fortunately Francine walked in with a reluctant Trelawney.

"Hi, Hal," she said out of habit, ignoring everyone else in the room. "Mother said that she thought Trelawney should come back. She is afraid that she'll run away again and she knows how upset you all were the last time."

Trelawney was looking like she wanted to kill someone, but Nanny said graciously, "Thank you Francine, that was very thoughtful of her."

Francine hung back for a minute, but realizing that she wasn't being invited to stay reluctantly left. Cholmondeley moved a bit to the side and indicated that he had wanted her beside him. However, Trelawney sat down beside the Professor with an air of defiance that seemed to covering some other emotion. Nanny looked sharply at her but didn't say anything.

If he was aware of the discomfort that he was creating, Cholmondeley didn't show it. In fact from his pockets he began to pull out gifts for everyone. A kitten for Prudence, a rabbit for Butch, a carrier pigeon for Hal and a bottle of very expensive brandy for the Professor.

From his pocket he then pulled out a jewelry box and handed it to Trelawney.

"For you, little one, to keep close to your heart."

Trelawney's reaction was stunning. She held the box in her hands as if it was on fire. As if she knew what was in the box, she refused to open it. Seeing how deeply it disturbed her, the Professor took it from her and put it in his pocket.

"Maybe you'd like to open it later," he said gently. "I'll keep it safe for you."

Mutely she nodded and then threw her arms around him. Cholmondeley looked at Nanny but didn't say anything. Then Prudence broke the silence.

"What did you bring for Nanny?"

"Ah, I saved the best for last." Pulling another jewelry box from his pocket he handed it to Nanny with a flourish.

She looked at it with a very odd expression on her face.

"Open it dear, I think you know what it is," declared Cholmondeley.

Nanny opened the box slowly to reveal a beautiful engagement ring. All in the room were stunned, with the exception of Trelawney who let out a sob. The Professor tightened his grip on her and looked down. Ignoring everyone else in the room Cholmondeley bent down on one knee before Nanny.

"On the day that you were born my darling our parents signed a betrothal contract. Now that your parents have sadly passed I feel that it is my responsibility to take over the care of you and Trelawney, as they intended. Phoebe my darling will you marry me?"

Nanny answered calmly, "Any woman would be proud to be the wife of Cholmondeley Featherstonehaugh."

"Not me," said Trelawney under her breath. Before she could say anything else Nanny stared at her and for the first time Cholmondeley looked puzzled.

Hal was confused, "What do you mean betrothed since birth?"

"Our families wanted to be joined as one. Phoebe and I grew up together."

"Where?" asked Butch.

"That's the 64,000 dollar question," said the Professor with an edge in his voice.

"Why in a kingdom by the sea," said Cholmondeley who then quoted, "I was a child and you were a child in a kingdom by the sea."

"Lovely sentiment," said Trelawney. "You know Annabel Lee was dead in that poem."

"Ah, you know what I mean. Such a lovely verse!"

"Oh yes, lovely, it was the last poem Poe wrote before he offed himself. Any chance of you following suit?" Trelawney's voice was bitter.

Cholmondeley simply looked sympathetic. "Poor little dear. Perhaps when we bring you home you will feel better."

"I am home!" cried the child. As she ran out of the room she turned and cried, "And so is Phoebe!"

They could all hear the sound of her feet pounding on the stairs as she ran up to her room. At least she wasn't running away again. Nanny looked down. The children were by now very confused and the Professor looked as if he might explode. Only Cholmondeley seemed completely at ease.

"Don't worry Phoebe, we'll take care of her. It's been too much upset, too many changes. She'll be fine once things are settled. We really don't need to wait long. Professor, since Phoebe will need someone to give her away, perhaps you'll do us the favor. After all, you are like her parent in the States."

The Professor swallowed hard. Determined to maintain his dignity he answered, "I would consider it an honor."

Cholmondeley looked pleased.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After Cholmondeley had returned to his hotel, the Professor found Nanny in the kitchen scrubbing a pot very hard. He noticed the ring was set on the windowsill although obviously she wouldn't wear it with her hands in the water. He stood beside her as she furiously rubbed away and then said quietly, "I think it's clean."

Rinsing it Nanny replied, "It's been clean for the last five minutes."

"Please look at me," he said, not daring to touch her. She turned but bowed her head.

Still not touching her, he tilted his own head around so that he could catch her eye.

"If you don't look up at me, I am going to have a very stiff neck," he said softly. She turned her eyes towards him, but they were veiled.

"I understand now," he said gently.

"You do?" she asked. "Are you very angry with me? For deceiving you?"

"For loving me? How could I ever be angry with you for that? And you never tried to truly deceive me. What you felt, in fact what I know you still feel, has never been anything but genuine. Withholding information is not the same as deception. I always knew that you were struggling with something. Perhaps I should have probed more deeply, but I didn't want to upset you further. You tried to tell me so many times, in so many ways. I felt your desperation, but I couldn't figure out the cause," he answered.

"And if you had?"

"Ever since I found out that man was here to marry you, I have asked myself that very question over and over. He has a claim and I suppose that my claim would have been greater if we had . . . But Phoebe, you are not an object to be claimed or bargained for. You are the woman that I love. What we share cannot be reduced to a contract or a claim."

He looked deeply into her eyes. "Phoebe, I made a promise never to hurt you. But had I taken you last night, or any other night, even knowing now that it would have made you mine, it would have hurt you. You are not a possession. I shall not claim you as one. But I will always love you."

She looked deeply into his eyes. Cholmondeley might have the greater claim, but she knew in heart which man loved her more. It was not Cholmondeley standing before her now, trying to comfort her, putting aside his own feelings to somehow sooth hers. It was Hal. He was keeping his promise not to hurt her, even if it meant that he himself was hurting deeply.

A part of her had wanted him to confront her, to be angry with her for what she was now putting him through. But once again, she knew. She knew that he really and truly loved her. All she wanted was to rush into his arms and beg him to take her away, somewhere, anywhere. But knowing her own duty to her parents and their wishes, she could not initiate such action on her own. And he, being a man of such honor and decency would never do so.

In her heart she knew that she could never love any man again with this same depth and intensity. She knew that she would never be loved with more devotion and faithfulness. She knew where her heart was bound. And it was not to the man that she was about to marry.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Professor was trying to grade the tests that he had put aside last night when Trelawney came into the office. She stood before his desk with her hands neatly folded before her.

"Excuse me, Professor."

"Yes Trelawney," he replied looking up. The child looked anxious. He knew why she was there and he was sorry that he would not be able to ease her fears. "What can I do for you? That is, if it is something I can do for you."

"You can and you must," she said emphatically. "You must put a stop to this now."

Putting down his pen, the Professor leaned back in his chair. "Trelawney, this is NOT something that is within my power to change. I know that you don't like this fellow. In fact I'm not too crazy about him myself. But this is Nanny's decision. It is her life and she does get to make her own choices."

"But this is not her choice. She isn't choosing to marry Cholmondeley, she's doing it because she thinks that she has to . . ." answered the girl faltering towards the end. The Professor knew that she still struggled to talk about her parents.

"Trelawney, I know that technically the choice was made for her when she was born, but it is obvious that she is choosing to carry out your parents' wishes. You can't deny her that, can you?" he explained gently. The child was nearly beside herself. Knowing how impulsive she could be, the Professor became afraid that she might harm herself.

"I would never harm myself over the likes of Cholmondeley Featherstonehaugh," she said through gritted teeth. "But can't you understand that this is a terrible mistake? I can see . . ."

The Professor stopped her before she could say another word. "I suspect that all you can see is what you want to see. I know that you don't like that man. But we get to pick our friends, not our relatives. I suggest that you mind your own business and accept that very soon your sister will be married to him."

"This IS my business. You don't understand. NONE of you understand. This is not right!"

Once again, the Professor was amazed at her forcefulness. However the discussion was becoming too painful and he was not about to start confiding in or commiserating with a ten year old.

More harshly than he intended, he said, "Trelawney, my last word is stay OUT of it!"

Trelawney knew that the conversation was over. She had seen the Professor lose his temper often enough with his own children to know that if she tried to continue he would start yelling. Knowing how upset he was, she knew that his fury would be loud and only disturb her sister more. Deciding that a tactical retreat was in order, she went to the door but couldn't resist having the last word.

"I can't," she said firmly but in a low voice.

As she fled the Professor returned to his papers. He shook his head. Poor child, he thought. No sooner had they got her settled then she would have to pick up and move again. No wonder she was distraught. After all that they had been through together, he knew how she felt. He had come to love her as his own child. He wanted to keep her safe. He knew that some of the anger she was feeling was from her grief. It had not been long since she had lost her parents.

But there was another aspect to her emotions that he could not reconcile. More than disliking Cholmondeley, she feared him. When she had clung to him earlier he had sensed that it came from a desire from her that he would keep her safe. Perhaps it was because in the brief period of time that she felt homeless he had offered her the security of his home and family. Sensitive as she was, she must know how he felt about her.

Perhaps he could convince Nanny to allow her to stay until the end of the school year and then for part of summer vacation. After all he had done to make the child happy again, he couldn't bear to see her miserable. And she was genuinely disturbed. In spite of her claim that she would never harm herself, he suspected that pushed far enough anything was possible. She clearly did not want to go anywhere with Cholmondeley Featherstonehaugh and would do anything necessary to avoid it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next couple of days were tense. Trelawney spent as much time as possible at Francine's. Now that Mrs. Fowler knew of the situation in the Everett household she made it her duty to look after the poor child. Trelawney had told her all about Nanny's engagement and how she would have to go back to England with a man she hated. Even Mrs. Fowler, wrapped up in herself as she was, sensed the trepidation. Trelawney could see this and although she didn't confide in her, she begged her to let her stay there whenever Cholmondeley was at the house. Knowing that it would manipulate her feelings in her favor she said,

"Oh Mrs. Fowler, whatever would I do without Francine?"

Yet the plaintive cry actually rang true. Francine, more than anyone, had made her feel secure enough to return to school. Trelawney was fast approaching that age when all little girls begin to lose their self-confidence and retreat. Oddly, this had not happened to Francine. In spite of her mother's coddling, she was developing into a very strong and grounded individual. She had no illusions about her mother, but loved her for who she was. Her infatuation with Hal notwithstanding, she showed all the promise of evolving into a strong woman.

Therefore it was not really quite so surprising that Trelawney was attracted to her. Despite her growing sisterly bond with Prudence, Francine filled the need in her life for a best friend her own age. Francine was a friend with whom she could share secrets and discuss life's matters to her heart's content. Francine also kept confidences. Trelawney had sensed her loyalty from the first and was not afraid to tell her deepest fears. Thus even though the Everetts thought that she went to Francine's to avoid Mr. Feathers. She was also going because she needed to be with Francine.

And it was in Francine that she was able to confide her deepest fears about Cholmondeley. Being a child, Francine did not know what to do about it, however she was ready to step in if she needed. Just as on the playground, she was not afraid to stand up to anyone. She also sensed in Trelawney what the Professor had. If pushed too far where Cholmondeley was concerned, it was a very real possibility that she might injure herself. Knowing that she had once again found her guardian angel, Trelawney sought out the safety and comfort of Francine's friendship.

Francine tried to bring her concern for Trelawney to her mother without breaking confidences. However while the incomplete information triggered Mrs. Fowler's concern she could get no specifics from Francine. But being herself, such as she was, she tried to talk to Nanny.

"Now Nanny," she began in her somewhat officious voice, "I know that you are going to think that I'm sticking my nose where its not wanted, but Francine is very worried about Trelawney."

"In what way?" asked Nanny curtly. She did think that Mrs. Fowler was butting in and that she was trying to stir up conflict.

"That child is desperately opposed to being dragged back to England by that man you are planning to marry and . . ."

Nanny did not let her finish. Unfortunately, Mrs. Fowler's natural tactlessness made her stop listening. In her mind, she wasn't telling her anything that she didn't know anyway.

"Thank you for your concern Mrs. Fowler," she said with an edge in her voice, "but I know all about my sister's feelings about the impending move. I can deal with her on my own"

Something told Mrs. Fowler that she didn't know as much as she thought she did, but since the conversation was ended she returned home. Concerned once again about the child, she sought out the girls. She looked at the two blonde heads whispering together in Francine's room. Francine seemed to be comforting the younger girl. For once, Mrs. Fowler decided that it was best if she stayed out of it. She could see why the little girl no longer trusted the adults in her life to protect her.

Heaven knows, she thought, what that poor child would do without Francine.

Nanny was very vexed at Mrs. Fowler's attempted interference in her business. She recognized Trelawney's needs, but not their origins, and therefore did not try to prevent her from going next door, even if it meant that she might have to endure Mrs. Fowler's meddling. The Professor once made a passing comment about her frequent absences, but Nanny simply said that Francine filled a need that no one in the Everett household could. Besides, not having her around made things easier for everyone.

The Professor spent most of his time at the university or buried in work in his study anyway. After his initial shock and anger, he could feel nothing but sorrow. He had decided to detach himself from the situation. There was nothing he could do about it anyway, so he returned to the place where he felt safest from the emotional turmoil around him: the university and academia.

The Everett children went about their lives and tried to come to grips with the idea that there was no negotiating this time around. They were confused because Trelawney did not seem inclined to take any action to change things. This was very unusual for her. Hal wished that he could talk to her about it, but she was avoiding him as well. So all they could do was wait for the next thing to happen. Cholmondeley made it plain that once he and Nanny were married they would take Trelawney and return to England.

While upset was the order of the day at home, Cholmondeley just seemed to come and go breezily at will. He would talk to anyone who would talk to him and tell tales of his own journeys through the world. He had always been a charming man and an amusing companion, but his incessant cheerfulness was starting to grate on her nerves. He was the only one who was unaffected by the tension. He seemed to be giving her time to get herself settled, but Nanny knew that he was getting anxious to move on. She began to accept her fate with resignation.

Cholmondeley seemed incapable of reading her with any depth. He assumed that all of her sadness was rooted in the loss of her parents, but this was not entirely true. While he knew how much cared about the Everetts he seemed to think that this was because they had been so kind to her when she needed them. In his mind however, she no longer needed them. He was here, her knight in shining armor, to sweep her up and carry her off to the safety of his home. Theatrical by nature, Cholmondeley was very taken with the image. However he seemed to be the only one.

And so it seemed that the future had been decided. Nanny was unwilling to go against the wishes of her parents. This was love of still another kind. It was a filial love, a debt paid to those had given her life and brought her up to believe in all those things she held dearest: love, family, devotion and faithfulness to others, a duty to fulfill one's commitments to family and community. Without saying as much, Emmeline had reminded her of that. Despite Trelawney's insistence that her parents would have supported her if she wanted to break her betrothal, she had only the word of a child. And Trelawney was utterly irrational when it came to Cholmondeley.

It would have been easier to understand if she were jealous that as her husband, Cholmondeley might come first in her affections and would come between the two sisters. However the girl had, only a few months ago, been willing to share her with four others. And she had also seemed to be actively encouraging her relationship with the Professor. There was something else, but whatever it was, Nanny had been unable to discern it from her thoughts.

Things can't go on like this, she thought wearily. Among other things, she was reaching the end of her own rope. Her heart ached with the pain of missing her parents, with unfilled desires, and with concern for her sister. In her deepest soul, she knew that she was not ready to marry anyone, let alone Cholmondeley, a man she was fond of but did not love. Meanwhile, the man whom she truly loved had gallantly stepped aside. Not wanting to cause her any more pain, he did not even play the discarded lover. He was patient and kind and understanding.

Once again, the words of St. Paul were running through her mind,

"Love is patient, love is kind, it does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud."

Professor Harold Everett was all these things and more. In her very soul, Phoebe knew that if her parents could only have known him, then they would have blessed their union and released her from the promise they had made on her behalf so many years ago.

**The End**

_This story was originally the first half of a much longer one. The second that I split off because I was afraid that the whole thing was becoming too unwieldy will be published shortly._


End file.
